


Through the Eyes of a Captain

by thatguy8801



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, POV Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 10:46:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16891101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatguy8801/pseuds/thatguy8801
Summary: Captain Levi sees a great many things. And he is no fool at the nuances.





	Through the Eyes of a Captain

**Author's Note:**

> My first attempt at a POV! I thought it would be a nice challenge to get a view point through Levi. I hope my experimentation was successful.

There are quite a few things soldiers of the survey corps didn’t know about humanity’s strongest. One such being his past; most who knew were long since gone, either dead or discharged from mortal injuries. Only Erwin and a handful of survivors knew of his origin.

Another select few people knew of the deep gratitude and consideration he had for the members of the survey corp. Yes, he never did show it, but it is there and very real. His squad knew of his caring abilities and were able to see past the general apathy he so regularly portrayed.

There was one particular skill Levi had that virtually no one knew. He was quite adept at observation.

It was a skill he learned long ago before coming to the surface. The constant threat from others in the underground required him to be attentive and alert at all times. One could never of been too sure who to trust, and every movement and glance gave something away.

Once on the surface, the skill became useful during battle. Each Titan had to be tracked while trying to manoeuvre through the rough terrain beyond the walls. He kept his eye on everything; anything that could giveaway titans, his squad, Erwin’s position, as well of the soldiers within his perimeter. Each and every one was important for survival beyond the walls.

A pair of trainees caught his eye one day. It was the day of Eren Jaeger’s court trial. The first being the pugnacious titan shifter before him, now obedient, on trial. The second being the very angry looking girl with black hair off to the side in the witness stand. Her look caught him off guard. Not many were willing to fight humanity’s strongest soldier in defence of a hot headed boy hell bent on titan extermination. He could see the anger in her intense, focused eyes. Although foolish, the action intrigued him.

Then it was the brat’s turn to surprise him. Jaeger’s sudden outburst to defend his friend Mikasa, despite the possible consequences, pieced something together. Yes, it helped bring the shifter into the survey corps custody, but it provided him with the information to formulate the relationship they shared. They’re bond was something, just unknown.

Levi was surprised that the survey corps would get new trainees. The introductions and tour around the survey corps castle proved to be quite tedious, he was happier with the task of renovations and constructing his outline for the upcoming expedition.

Jaeger’s mind was elsewhere however and was eager to see his friends from training. Evidently Auruo had let the kid talk to his friends, as he found the boy with a blond kid and the same black haired girl.

“Eren! Are you okay?” She grabbed his hand. “Did they hurt you?” A look of concern passed her face.

“No Mikasa I’m fine.”

Anger passed her face as she lowered his hand. “That short man went to far, some day I’ll see him pay.”

Levi watched the two as he continued his work. It’s been a week so far and both have demonstrated a defence from one another. They’re complete disregard for consequences concerned him, however he was sure to be spending more time with them. Great.

...

With the recent loss of his squad, Levi was determined not to lose another subordinate. His companion in the pursuit for Eren was even more determined to reclaim the shifter. Levi had to admit, he was a little worried about the intense death glare Mikasa Ackerman had while chasing the Female type titan. He had a hunch, however, that her feelings with Eren would play a major role in her performance, resulting in some sort mishap.

His intuition proved true when the girl flew for the killing blow on the nape of the neck on the supposedly incapacitated titan.

“DONT DO IT!”

But his command was for naught. Her blinding rage had taken over and set her sights straight for the neck. Ready to avenge the boy and pull him from the titan’s grasp. Damn it! He thought, as he flew forward foot landing awkwardly on the looming hand reaching for Mikasa. A loud crunch and a searing pain in his leg confirmed it was fractured; it didn’t stop him from finishing the mission, he powered through grabbing the boy and flying towards a tree branch to rest. The black haired girl landed nearby, attention solely on the shifter.

“Eren…” Her relief and gratitude soon turned to confusion and then concern when he didn’t respond.

“He appears alright, just covered in filth.” He glanced over at her. She was eyeing the fallen Titan behind them. “Forget about her, we’re getting the hell out of here.” He kept his eye on her. “Remember the goal to this plan or are satisfying your desires more important than rescuing him?”

Mikasa turned to look at him with an astonished expression.

“He is your precious friend, isn’t he? Am I wrong?” Of course he wasn’t.

The girl’s breath hitched at his words as she shifted her gaze elsewhere.

Of course he wasn’t wrong. Her occasionally glance at the teen he carried confirmed it. They’re bond has grown but their reasoning hasn’t, he noted. But it was sure to come in time. There was a look in the eye of the girl that followed him however, there was a look of desperation, relief, a longing, a desire to protect… He had seen it before in the eyes of many citizens. They always stood next to someone that was special to them. The look of love.

...

He knew something was up. The first couple of days in the secluded cabin were tense and awkward. Everyone was a bit shaken in the recovery effort for Eren, he could see it plain as day. Darting eyes, shaky hands, and botched sentences told him something had happened on the fields beyond the wall. The intelligence he gathered was something had woken in Eren as he sat in the fields with Mikasa confronting the very beast that took his mother from him. His screaming seemed to alter the priorities of the Titans and send them thrashing to the target he screamed at. Erwin had confirmed this to be true when his condition had improved.

This seemed to be what kept the teenagers all tense and excited. Whether it was due to fear of Eren’s new power or excitement that mankind may now possess the ability to control titans, he could not tell.

As the days went on and their cabin became more homely, the kids seemed more eager and happier than they’d ever been. And once again the two caught his eye again.

Eren and Mikasa had relaxed quite a bit around each other. They spoke more and engaged with others when the were in one another’s presence. At meal times, Levi always caught the two exchanging glances or one or the other stealing glances at the opposite. He was quite sure others saw, as they were horrible at hiding their actions.

During household chores, they both tried doing each other’s tasks. Eren and Mikasa would both be carrying supplies, or washing dishes, dusting a room together. It was all quite amusing the captain. They were both very bad at flirting with each other, and they’re desperate attempt at flattery got twice as much work done during the days.

On one particular day, Levi was supervising the squad of teenagers, watching the two do each other’s chores, and making record time. He heard the sound of an approaching person that stopped just short of his side. The voice was a little nervous when speaking:

“Sir? Do you mind if I join you?”

Levi turned to see the blond friend of Eren and Mikasa standing before him, nervously rocking on his feet, weight shifting side to side.

“Did you get your work done?”

“Yes, sir.”

“Be my guest then, Arlert,” The blond moved forwards to his left side.

They stood silently for a moment, until he could hear the blond kid struggling to start a sentence.

“What is it, Arlert?”

Armin smiled nervously, staring at his two best friends working. “They’re really bad at it, aren’t they?”

Levi glanced over at the blond to his left. He could see them at their act as well. “Understatement. Horrific would work better.”

Armin laughed for real this time. “Yeah, they are finally coming to terms with each other after 6 years of unbridled tension.”

Levi raised an eyebrow. “6 years? Figures for such moronic brats.” He looked back toward the hopeless couple. “What happened on the fields?”

Arlert’s smile dimmed down. “Mikasa thanked him for everything he did, told him what he needed to hear, and made him feel important when he was feeling lost.” Armin sighed and continued, “Something awoke inside Eren, and he was ready to throw himself in harm’s way to defend her. He threw all his rage into the titan to defend her, and the next thing we knew, he was carrying her back to safety as titans attacked both his mother’s killer and Reiner.”

Levi folded his arms and stared forward, letting his thoughts take over. They really have come a long way. Their bond had grown stronger with each passing day. Since this event beyond the walls with Eren’s capture, both have grown exceptionally close. They have begun to understand each other; their actions and reasons behind the actions have been revealed to each other. It really impressed Levi how far they’ve come and how much they’ve grown. Both Eren and Mikasa now had the same look of love in their eyes and they beheld one another, each glance and exchange had the same intense passion in their eyes that never failed to change. It was evident they weren’t going to separate that easily, and it amazed the captain. They’ve both grown…

Levi sighed and turned toward Arlert. They had more important matters to handle however. “Arlert, I hope you don’t mind me asking about this ‘power’ Eren has. Erwin and I are anxious to learn more.”

Armin stood rigid and nodded, “of course, sir.”

Levi unfolded his arms and began heading for the cabin. “C'mon, I think this is going to take a while so we might as well head back.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all!


End file.
